Summer In Paris
by hallemoojah
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go on a romantic vacation to Paris, where Kurt is discovered by a modeling agency. Co-written with ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA
1. Welcome to Paris

Kurt set his small Marc Jacobs suitcase down on a chair. "Blaine, can you watch the bags? I have to use the bathroom." He couldn't even hold it in long enough to wait for Blaine's answer. He dashed into the first available stall he could find. _Thank God! Just in time! _He sighed with relief. There was a long line at security, so it took them forever to get past.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. "Kurt?"

"Blaine?"

"I know I was supposed to watch the bags, but I have to pee, too!" he whined.

Kurt laughed. "Okay, Blaine. I'm almost done." He zipped up his pants and opened the door. Blaine stepped in quickly and shut it again.

He leaned one hand against the top of the door and struck a playfully seductive pose. "Hey there, Kurt." He raised his thick eyebrow.

Kurt put his hands on his hips, pretending to be annoyed. "I thought you had to pee."

"That's what I thought, too. Until I realized there was something else I needed down there."

Kurt snorted, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "You are such an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot!" Blaine said in a cute, childish voice, tapping Kurt's nose with his finger. With an open mouth, Blaine moved in closer, giving Kurt a perfect opportunity to push his tongue straight inside. Blaine was starting to squat down, pushing Kurt closer to the toilet.

"Blaine, there is no way I am sitting on that!" Kurt hissed. So Blaine turned around, setting himself down on the toilet seat.

"Get up on me," Blaine whispered, patting his lap. Kurt straddled Blaine, kissing his neck aggressively. His teeth scraped against Blaine's skin once in a while.

Suddenly, they heard a disgusted shout from outside the bathroom. "Shit," Blaine whispered.

Kurt bit his lip, staring at Blaine's big hickey. "Um..Blaine?" Blaine looked down and quickly realized what Kurt was talking about. He pushed his bowtie all the way up to the top of his neck.

They exited the stall to see a snobby looking man in a puke green colored suit. He glared at Blaine. "Excuse me sir, but your bowtie is too high."

"Okay." Blaine shrugged. The man gave them one more angry glance through his thick spectacles and then stepped into a stall. Kurt rolled his eyes and stuck up his middle finger. They washed their hands and went back to the chairs where their bags were.

"The flight to Paris, France boards in five minutes!"

Kurt picked up half of the bags, and Blaine took the other half. "Where's the terminal?" Kurt asked.

Blaine pointed to a line of people right next to the Starbucks. "Over there."

Kurt squinted at the front of the line and saw a familiar puke green suit. "Are you kidding me? That snob with the atrocious suit is on our flight!"

Kurt and Blaine took out their passports and boarding passes. The security guard scanned their passes and checked their passports. She smiled at them. "Have a good trip!"

Kurt bounced excitedly as they got on the plane. "I can't believe we're finally going to Paris together!" They found their seats by the back of the plane and placed their luggage above their heads.

Blaine hopped into his seat. "They're so soft!" he exclaimed, rubbing his palms against the seat.

"We'll be taking off in about fifteen minutes!" the pilot announced.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"I'm kind of scared of heights," he whispered.

"But you climb on furniture all the time!"

"Yeah, but I don't like being thousands of feet in the air!" The plane began to move, and Blaine shivered, clinging tighter to Kurt's hand. Kurt hugged Blaine, stroking his head like a puppy.

"It's okay, Blaine," he whispered. The plane began to lift into the air. Kurt hugged Blaine into his chest. Finally, the pilot announced that it was safe to get up.

Blaine smirked as Kurt let him go. "Hey, Kurt. I wasn't really afraid."

"Then why did you…Oh, you sneaky bastard!" Kurt swatted Blaine. "I need to use the bathroom again." He kissed Blaine's cheek before getting up. Kurt accidentally ran into someone when he was trying to open the bathroom door. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he cried. Then he looked up. It was the man in the puke suit. "Oh."

The man smiled, showing his yellow, crooked teeth. "Go ahead, but I must remind you that there's only enough room for one person in the lavatory."

"Yes, thank you for the reminder!" Kurt said insincerely. He went inside and slammed the door shut. "What a jerk," he muttered.

Kurt went back to his seat. Blaine looked up. "Hey, Kurt I saw that guy by the bathroom. Did he bother you?"

"I must remind you there's only enough room for one person in the lavatory," Kurt mimicked in a nasal voice.

Blaine laughed. "He's such a prude. Don't worry. We won't have any bathroom rules when we live together!"

"No bathroom rules?" Kurt gasped. "Well we have to figure out a way to make sections for my moisturizing products and your hair gel!"

Blaine nodded. "You're right. My hair gel is very important!"

Kurt shook his head, amused. "One day I'm going to hide all your hair gel. You know, natural is trendier these days."

"No way!" Blaine insisted. "I'm not going out with a cloud on my head."

Kurt pouted. "Would you rather have that sticky crap in your hair or would you rather have your adorable boyfriend on your lips?" Blaine pretended to rub his chin contemplatively. "Blaine!" Kurt cried.

"I'm just kidding! Of course I'd pick you!"

"Good!" Kurt pulled Blaine's face into his warm, soft lips. "And I'd pick you over all the moisturizing products in the world."

The flight attendant came down the aisle with a cart full of wool blankets. When she came to the back of the plane where Kurt and Blaine were sitting, she smiled. "One or two blankets?"

Blaine grinned at Kurt. "One!"

She laughed and handed them the blanket. "That's what I thought."

Kurt reclined his seat and threw the blanket over his legs, offering the other half to Blaine. Blaine pulled on the corner, tucking his knees under the blanket. "Good night, Kurt."

"Good night, Blaine." As Kurt began to doze off, his head drooped to the side, resting on Blaine's shoulder. "Paris tomorrow morning!" Kurt mumbled happily before drifting off to sleep.

Blaine woke up to the sound of the pilot's announcement. "We will be landing in Paris now. Please fasten your seatbelts and put up all trays. The flight attendant came around to make sure everyone was prepared.

Blaine nudged Kurt. "Hey, Kurt!" Kurt blinked a few times before sitting up straight. "We're landing in Paris!" Blaine pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Kurt, aren't you going to ask if I'm afraid of landing?"

Kurt smirked. "I'm not falling for that one again." But eventually Kurt melted and held Blaine's hand.

Twenty minutes later, the plane came to a complete stop. The pilot went on speaker again. "We have just successfully landed in Paris!" All the passengers clapped.

Blaine reached up, trying to grab their luggage. Kurt laughed. "I'll get it, silly!" He pulled out the suitcase and gave it to Blaine. A shuttle arrived at the airport to bring them to their hotel.

When they stepped out of the shuttle, Kurt's jaw dropped. "It's gorgeous!" The ten story building had windows with gold frames and a rotating door. The interior design was even more impressive. A chandelier hung in the lobby. Around it were loveseats made of a dark red leather. Kurt walked up to the front desk and cleared his throat, ready to demonstrate his fluency in French that he had worked several years to achieve. He told the man at the desk that he had reservations for six weeks. The man looked up their names and gave them two room keys.

They went inside the elevator to get to their room on the fourth floor. Kurt set down the luggage and then went straight to the window. He beckoned for Blaine to come over. Kurt threw the shades open. From their room, they had a panoramic view of the beautiful streets. "Look at it, Blaine!" He put his arm around Blaine. "An entire romantic summer here!"


	2. A Natural Model

"Okay, so our money has been exchanged for Euros. Now we can shop!" Kurt said happily.

"Kurt, don't you wanna see the Eiffel Tower and stuff like that?" Blaine asked.

"We can do that tomorrow! I have to make myself look presentable first."

"You look fine, Kurt! REALLY fine!" Blaine ran his hand over the back of Kurt's skin tight jeans.

Kurt slapped Blaine's hand. "You know I don't like to do it this early in the morning!"

"Damn," Blaine said under his breath as Kurt went to open the door.

They took the elevator down to the first floor, and Kurt skipped out the revolving door, spinning the glass straight into Blaine's face. "Blaine! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Blaine got up and rubbed the spot on his cheek that had been smacked by the glass. "It hurts." He pushed through the door and widened his eyes at Kurt. "A lot."

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't help gushing over his boyfriend's adorable puppy eyes. "Oh, come here, you little angel!" He rubbed Blaine's cheek in his palm and showered it with kisses. "Now come on, Blaine! I need to update my wardrobe!" He clutched Blaine's hand and pulled on it, as he ran down the block.

Blaine's arm shot forward, as his feet struggled to keep up. "Kurt, it's just a shopping trip, not a race!"

"How else am I going to be the first to grab the best shoes?" Kurt sighed impatiently. "Blaine, you're going too slowly. Well, you leave me no choice!" Kurt grabbed Blaine around the knees and lifted him over his shoulder. Kurt began to jog at a steady pace.

"Holy shit, Kurt! You're so strong!" Blaine shouted.

"Don't be so surprised, Blaine! I've caught you staring at my biceps before." Kurt finally set Blaine down a few steps away from the shop.

"Kurt, it's not even open yet!" Blaine said.

Kurt marched up to the front door and folded his arms. "Then I'll wait. It's perfect. I'm guaranteed to be the first one in there."

"I don't get your craving for fashion," Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

"I'll buy you a bowtie."

"I love fashion!" Blaine exclaimed.

Finally, the store owner unlocked the door and let them in. Blaine went straight to the display of bowties. "Blaine, look! A bowtie with Eiffel towers on it!" Kurt held the bowtie up to Blaine's neck.

"Cute!" Blaine said happily. "It's even better than the bowtie with Christmas trees on it!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Let's be honest, Blaine. Anything is better than a bowtie picked by Rachel Berry."

"Kurt, that's not nice! Rachel is our best friend."

"I love Rachel, but really, Blaine. Her fashion is just..ugh! Don't even get me started on her mustard yellow sweater!"

Blaine laughed. Rachel's fashion sense could be very childish and silly, but he found it endearing. Out of the corner of his eye, a pair of bright blue skinny jeans caught his attention. Neon skinny jeans were usually his thing, but damn, those would look great over Kurt's ass! "Hey, Kurt, you should try this on."

"Trying to convert me to your style?" Kurt raised his eyebrow skeptically. "But it would look good with this..." He picked up a pale blue faded top. "Fine, Blaine." Two minutes later, Kurt opened the door of the dressing room. Kurt looked up at Blaine with a sultry fire in his eyes.

Blaine blinked in shock. He knew Kurt would look great, but the tight hug of the denim over Kurt's long legs still gave him a thrill. "Kurt..I.."

Kurt smiled teasingly. "Don't you want me, baby?" he sang.

"I WANT YOU! I DO!" Blaine cried, the way drunk Santana had at Rachel's party.

Kurt rested his hand on the door frame of the dressing room, pushing his hip out, when he realized that there was a sophisticated woman standing near the door. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Kurt said. "Do you want to use the room? I'll just change quickly."

The woman held her hand up. "No, it's fine." She had a slightly snooty, nasal voice. "I was just admiring your flawless posture."

Kurt smiled proudly. "Well, thanks! Merci!"

"Have you ever considered modeling?" she asked.

"Well, no, should I?"

"Of course!" She handed him a business card. "My name is Jodie Ewing. I'm the head of the Ewing Modeling Agency."

Kurt shook her hand. "I'm Kurt Hummel." He hesitated before gesturing towards Blaine. "This is my _boyfriend_, Blaine," he stated confidently, just to make sure she wasn't homophobic.

She smiled. "Hello, Blaine." Her eyes lowered to his neck. "That's a..._cute_..bowtie."

"Um, thanks," Blaine replied uncomfortably.

Her attention turned back to Kurt. "We can all take a limo back to my office, and I'll evaluate your modeling ability."

"Sure!" Kurt agreed willingly.

* * *

Jodie's office was in a tall gray building with circular windows. Her office was on the first floor. She sat down at the desk and took out a notepad. Kurt and Blaine sat opposite her. "Kurt, I have to ask you some questions."

"Okay."

"So first, where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Education?"

"I just graduated from William McKinley High School."

"Are you planning on going to college?"

"I auditioned for NYADA, but I didn't get in," Kurt mumbled unhappily.

Jodie put her notepad down. "Well if theater isn't working out, why don't you try fashion as a career?"

Kurt brightened up. "I might consider that."

Jodie smiled. "Good for you. Now I just have to ask one more thing. Who are your parents or legal guardians? I have to let them know if you get the job."

"My father is Burt Hummel, and my stepmother is Carole Hudson."

Jodie wrote it down and then put her pen down. "Fantastic. Now we'll do a quick photoshoot for evaluation. Follow me." Her high heels clicked against the wooden floor as she walked with her head held up. She knocked on an office door before opening it. A young, thin man was sitting at his desk, printing out photos. Jodie snapped her fingers curtly, and the man stood up immediately. Jodie frowned at him. "I'm doing an evaluation photoshoot." The man nodded and quickly followed her.

They all squeezed into the elevator and went up to the third floor. Jodie went to a large room with several lights and a large background of a pool. "So we'll just play some music, and you'll pose for us."

"Wait!" Blaine cried.

Jodie sighed and looked over to Blaine. "Can I help you?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Well..if Kurt's going to be doing a pool photoshoot...shouldn't he be wearing pool attire?"

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled, knowing what Blaine's motive really was.

Jodie contemplated Blaine's suggestion and then sighed, "I suppose he's right. Our wardrobe department is on the fourth floor. Second door to the right is mens summer clothing." She tossed him the keys.

"Hey, Kurt, you need help picking?" Blaine asked.

Jodie smiled coldy. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I don't belive there are any bowties in there." Blaine stepped back, knowing that she didn't want him to go with Kurt.

Ten minutes later, Kurt came back down with teal swimtrunks and aviator shades. Blaine's mouth dropped open. "Kurt, your abs! Your arms! Your legs! Wow!"

"Blaine, you know I'd be saying the same thing if it were you!"

Jodie put a CD inside her stereo and pressed play. Music began to play. _There's a stranger in my bed. There's a pounding in my head._

"Ooh, Katy Perry!" Blaine squealed.

Jodie pointed at the to the pool background and nodded at Kurt. Kurt strutted over to the wall and whipped his head around. The camera flashed. He held his hand up to the sunglasses and stared into the distance. Jodie gave him a thumbs up. After several more poses, the song stopped. Blaine, Jodie, and the cameraman clapped. "You're a natural!" Jodie exclaimed. She shook his hand. "Congratulations, Kurt, you have a job! All we have to do is call your parents."

"Great! But I'm only going to be here for the summer."

"That's alright. You can be a temporary model. We're working on our fall line right now."

"So when do I start?"

"I'll contact you later. And you have my business card, so you know where to contact me. I look forward to working with you, Kurt Hummel."

Blaine hugged Kurt happily. "Congratulations, Kurt!" Blaine frowned for a second. "I hope there are no naked models."

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry, Blaine. No naked model would ever stand a chance against you."


	3. My Supermodel

Blaine pushed his room key into the door. He yawned slowly. "I'm tired Kurt, you?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna shower first. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll wait in bed for you." Blaine winked.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed, shaking his head as he closed the door to the bathroom, leaving it a tiny crack open. Blaine peered through the tiny crack, and saw just enough bare skin to know what Kurt had removed. Blaine's gaze remained on Kurt for half a second more.

Blaine turned around, heading to the bed. He stripped down, throwing his clothes into a basket. He lifted his navy bathrobe out of the suitcase, unfolding it carefully. He tied the belt loosely around his waist. In his head, he had it all planned out. As soon as Kurt emerged from the shower, he would drop the robe. Blaine listened to the sound of the water coming out of the spout. He heard a metal squeak and then the sound of water spraying out from the shower head. And that wasn't the only head Blaine was thinking about.

Blaine waited about eight minutes, since that's how long Kurt's showers usually were. Kurt liked to be very clean, but he also didn't like being inconsiderate by using all the water. Blaine opened the door quietly stepping inside. Right after, he heard the sound of water coming out of the spout again.

When Kurt finally stepped out, he was shocked to see Blaine standing only a few feet away from him. "Oh, Blaine! You scared me! Hang on, I just have to put something on and then we can go to sleep."

"Kurt…don't bother."

"I don't understand?" Blaine dropped the robe. "Really? I thought you were tired?" Kurt smirked.

"Yeah..well..you know me. Always playing little tricks."

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom and beckoned Blaine with his finger. "Well then I guess…"

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, pushing him down on the bed with soft, gentle hands. Blaine let out a little whimper of surprise and enjoyment as Kurt settled on top of him, allowing Blaine to feel Kurt's weight pinning him down. Blaine enjoyed the sensation, almost as much as the kissing.

Blaine had his hand in Kurt's hair, and Kurt was moaning into his mouth with so much pleasure that Blaine could feel his cock begin to harden at the intense sensation. His hands ran down Kurt's body, resting lightly on Kurt's hips and manoeuvring them so that Kurt was on his side next to him.

The action did not stop Kurt, though, and he kissed Blaine harder. Kurt, Blaine decided, was incredibly talented with his mouth. Kurt started sucking eagerly on Blaine's bottom lip, which made Blaine slump further into the bed.

Their tongues collided, and Blaine licked along the back of Kurt's teeth, causing Kurt to let out another wanton moan of want and need.

"Make love to me," Blaine pleaded, tugging Kurt's hair with longing.

Kurt groaned and reached down towards Blaine's hard cock. His hand slowly stroked Blaine's erection with a deliberate friction, making Blaine fall apart with desire underneath him.

Blaine wailed with pleasure as Kurt gently licked up and down his shaft, making him squirm against the soft covers even more urgently. "Please, Kurt."

Kurt quickly reached for the condom and the lube so that he is fully prepared to enter Blaine. "Ready?" he asked gently, stroking Blaine's cock with teasing fingers.

"Yes!" Blaine whimpered eagerly.

Kurt slowly reached towards Blaine's ass and lathered his hole with lubricant from his fingers. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered softly when Blaine glared at him with impatience. Gently, Kurt inserted a single digit slowly into Blaine's hole, causing Blaine to whimper and wince at the sudden, barely noticeable burning sensation.

Blaine thrust his body backwards, trying to increase the wonderful feeling his boyfriend's finger was instigating.

Kurt moved his finger a few times, loving the way it made Blaine squirm with eagerness. He carefully inserted another digit, his slow thrusts increasing in speed. Blaine was a mess on the bed, his whole body sweating with a craving for more.

Kurt made sure to add some more lubricant to his straining erection and carefully positioned himself at Blaine's entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, pausing slightly as he entered Blaine, enjoying the amazing sensation of his boyfriend's body tightening around his cock. Blaine's continuous moaning made Kurt smile.

Kurt started to thrust harder and Blaine's groans of pleasure made Kurt feel exuberant. Kurt thrust into him at a steady pace, taking in Blaine's naked skin and overall beauty. He began to move faster, rolling his hips and hitting the desired spot.

"K-Kurt!" Blaine stuttered as Kurt brushed against his prostate.

Kurt leaned forward and pressed another gentle kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine let out a whimper in Kurt's mouth and came, sagging against the covers. His whole body clenched around Kurt's cock, and his back arched. Kurt came immediately after, pressing kisses to Blaine's neck as he collapsed on top. "I love you," he mumbled softly.

"I love you, too...my supermodel."


	4. Intimate

Blaine lifted the sheets of the bed and stretched his arms out. "Good morning, Kurt!" He looked next to him. Kurt wasn't there. "Kurt?"

Kurt came out of the bathroom, flicking a strand of hair into place. "Oh, hi, Blaine!" He was already dressed in a crisp white shirt and black pants.

"What's going on Kurt? You got up early?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm starting work today."

"Oh…already? How long will you be?" Blaine asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Um, I'm not sure. I'll call you when I'm done, okay?"

"We were gonna do fun stuff today." Blaine pouted.

"I'm sorry, hon. We can have dinner together. I'll call you when I'm done and we can figure something out."

"Alright, Kurt. Have a good day at work."

"Love you, Blaine." Kurt gently placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"I love you, too, Kurt," Blaine said, smiling slightly, the tingle of the kiss still growing on his lips.

"Bye!" Kurt waved before opening the door and slipping the room key into his back pocket. As soon as he stepped out of the revolving door, the limo was waiting there for him, just as promised. The chauffeur opened the back door for him and Kurt made himself comfortable on the smooth leather seats. He closed the door and the chauffeur pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. From the window of their hotel room, Blaine craned his neck, trying to see Kurt's head in the limo until it completely disappeared down the street.

The chauffer stopped in front of the building. "Jodie said to wait in the lobby for her. Have a good day, sir!"

"Merci!" Kurt said back, as he got out of the limo.

When he entered through the glass doors, there were two tall, gorgeous people waiting in the lobby. The girl had light brown hair and a thin, elegant nose. Her cloudy blue eyes were warm and welcoming. She held her lightly tanned, smooth hand out. "Hi! You must be the new model. Kurt? I'm Aarya Muliere." She pointed to the boy next to her. "This is Henri Durrett."

Kurt reached his hand out and shook hers. "Nice to meet you! I'm only gonna be here for the summer though. I'm going back to Lima in September."

"Lima, Ohio?" Henri asked. Kurt nodded. "Oh, we're from Florida. We've been here for a year. We didn't go to college right away after we graduated high school. But this is our last summer in Paris. We're going to USC at the end of August."

"Where are you going for college?" Aarya asked.

Kurt bit his lip with embarrassment. "Well, I was supposed to go to NYADA, but I didn't get in. My best friend did though. I'll reapply, but for now I just have to go to community college."

Aarya nodded understandingly. "I'm sure you'll get in on your second try."

The elevator doors opened and Jodie Ewing stepped out. "Oh, good! I assume you've all introduced yourselves already?"

Kurt nodded. "They're so friendly!"

Jody smiled. "I'm sure you'll work well together then. We're going to start working on our fall photo shoot today. Follow me." They all took the elevator up to the fourth floor. She brought them to three vanities, side by side on the wall. They each took a seat and makeup artists rushed over to them immediately. Kurt and Henri were finished quickly, but Aarya took a little longer. Finally, the makeup artist applied the finishing touch of mascara and then she stood up. The makeup artists directed them to a small room. There were three hangers in the room.

"Well, the one in the middle is a dress and I have the slimmest legs so I'm going to assume that one's mine," Kurt said. He pointed to the outfit on the left. Aarya grabbed her outfit off the hanger first and unzipped her skirt. "Wait, what are you doing!" Kurt cried.

Aarya laughed. "Kurt, when you're a model, all modesty has to get stripped away, literally. We have to change in front of each other all the time! Henri practically knows my breast measurements by heart already!"

"Well..okay," Kurt mumbled nervously. He placed his blazer on the stool in the dressing room, while Aarya was swiftly pushing her skirt down her legs, revealing her lacy red underwear. The crack of her butt was extremely visible through the thin material. "Ugh!" Kurt squeaked. He put his hand over his mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

"What's the matter, Kurt?" Aarya asked. She looked down at her legs. "Oh." She laughed. "I usually wear solid underwear to work, but I was in such a rush today."

Henri had already taken off all his clothes and he was standing in his tight, black boxers. "Guys, just change quickly and you won't have to worry about it!"

Kurt sighed reluctantly and unzipped his pants. He pulled his ankles out from the tight material. Next he slipped his shirt over his head. He cringed as Aarya pulled her loose fitting shirt off. She glanced over to him. "Something tells me you're on the other team."

"Um, yeah, I am."

"Don't worry. It's cool. Henri over here is bi."

Kurt relaxed, knowing that he had two new friends who accepted him. Finally, he felt more comfortable changing in front of them. Kurt changed into a dark red cardigan and black jeans with lace up boots. Aayra had a pale pink sweater dress and brown loafers. Henri was wearing a dark green windbreaker and navy pants with black sneakers. They exited the room together and Jodie was outside waiting for them.

"You look fabulous!" she exclaimed. "Kurt, I don't know if they've explained it to you yet, but we like to have one accessory that every model wears in each photo shoot. So in this one, you'll each wear these plaid scarves." She handed one to each of them and they wrapped it around their necks. "We'll be doing an outdoor photo shoot."

They followed her down the elevator and out the back door of the building. There was a small wooden bench in front of a short tree. A staff member came out with a bag of fake leaves. Kurt raised his eyebrow. "That's it? We're just going to throw a bunch of fake leaves over a tree?"

"They photoshop it," Henri explained. Another staff member came out of the building with more props. There were rakes, fake pumpkins, and a big fan.

The staff member gave the rake to Kurt. "So what am I supposed to do, hang on it like a stripper pole?" Kurt joked.

Henri shrugged. "Actually, that is what you do."

"Oh," Kurt said, blushing. He didn't like the idea of being sexy around anyone else but Blaine. He nervously gripped the top of the rake , resting his foot on a pile of fake leaves. He looked out into the distance. The camera flashed.

"Work it, Kurt!" Aarya called out supportively.

After a few minutes, Kurt took a break and it was Aarya's turn. The fan blew her hair dramatically as the camera flashed. When Henri modeled, the camera focused on the top of his body, showcasing his broad shoulders and long neck. Jodie turned the fan off and smiled at them. "That was great. Now we're going to do a few photos with all three of you and some with only two of you. Let's start with the three of you on the bench." Kurt wedged in between Aarya and Henri on the short bench. Jodie frowned. "That looks very uncomfortable. How about Kurt and Henri sitting on the bench with Aarya on their laps?"

Aarya plopped her butt down on Henri's thighs, swinging her leg seductively over Kurt's knees. Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he lied. He was feeling so uncomfortable about being touched intimately by someone other than Blaine, especially a girl. The camera flashed and Aarya changed positions again. She laid across them sideways, with her elbow on Kurt's legs.

"How about Aarya sits on the bench and Kurt and Henri stand?" Jodie suggested. Kurt and Henri got off the bench and Aarya sat down in the middle. She pulled on the edges of their scarves, feigning a dangerous smile. "Fantastic!" Jodie cried happily. "Now Henri and Kurt." Henri and Kurt posed by the pile of leaves, positioning their arms in the air as if they were about to bury each other in leaves. "Marvelous! Spectacular!" Jodie kept remarking every time they struck a pose. Kurt sat down to give Aarya and Henri a turn. They transitioned so smoothly and quickly in between poses. Kurt tried to mentally take some notes as he watched them. Henri sat down and Jodie beckoned at Kurt.

Kurt stiffened as he got up. He knew this would probably involve more intimate poses with Aarya. "It's just for a photo shoot," Kurt whispered to himself. Aarya smiled warmly at him as he neared her. They started out simple, raking leaves together with the fan blowing at them. But gradually, Aarya started stepping closer to him. Her thigh brushed against his.

"Come on, sexier!" Jodie encouraged them. She threw some leaves in Aarya's hair. The camera flashed as Kurt gingerly plucked a leaf out of her hair. "No, Kurt! Caress the head! Stroke the hair!" Jodie shouted. Kurt smiled awkwardly at Aarya as he uncomfortably placed his hand on her shoulder and combed his other hand through her hair. She loosely wrapped her arms around his waist. The photographer snapped several photos. Aarya was moving closer to the point that Kurt could feel her breath on his ear. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and the camera flashed again. "Alright, you guys are done today!" Jodie announced.

Kurt sighed with relief. Henri and Aarya approached him as he took a sip from a bottle of water. "Hey, Kurt? We were gonna go back to our apartment now. Do you want to come?"

The exhaustion from his stressful day at work made him completely forget his already established plans with Blaine. "Sure!" As he followed them out of the building, he couldn't help but think he was forgetting something.


End file.
